Sweet Submission
by StanfouQueen
Summary: AU; porn with plot. Rafael is a pro-dom and George is his reluctant customer who soon becomes a regular and then… something more than that.
A/N: Thanks to SackOfLemons for betaing!

This AU is a bit different than anything I've written before. But I hope people like it! Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Rafael looked around the padded equipment room, frowning in concentration. It was always hard deciding what to use and what not to use for a new client's session. This went doubly so for a client new to BDSM entirely; he wanted to show them how good BDSM was, how good _he_ was, but he didn't want to overwhelm or underwhelm them. He had to play it safe without making it seem too tame for the hype. It was a delicate balance, and he felt the pressure every time he did it, as though he was representing the entire subculture. And in a sense, he was. Everything he did could change this man's feelings about BDSM, for better or worse.

He tugged at his leather shirt, finding the texture of the material grounding, and ran his hands down his pants. No need to get nervous, he told himself. He'd handled new subs before. The key was staying in control of not just the sub, but the situation. And he could do that. That was how he'd gotten so far as a dominant.

Seeking some guidance on how to start the session, he looked over the paper in front of him, which had various sexual likes and dislikes listed- a checked box meaning an intense enjoyment, a box with a slash meaning a maybe, and an x meaning a hard limit.

The list had been filled out on this client's behalf by one of Rafael's regulars, Sam Bradley. Sam's boyfriend, he had explained, wanted to try BDSM but was too afraid, and Sam wanted to surprise him and let him explore. Rafael rather liked Sam. He was one of Rafael's most adventurous clients, especially as he was a switch. In fact, the man had recently expressed interest in being trained as a dominant himself, if his boyfriend took a liking to BDSM the way they hoped.

The list of kinks helped Rafael to select some equipment. He would start with the more tame kinks on the list- bondage and spanking- and decided he'd introduce one or two of the more extreme ones later in the night. Once the man was comfortable and adjusted to the situation, it would be safer to explore. A smile appeared on his face at the thought, and he hummed quietly to himself as he got the supplies ready. He enjoyed sex, and enjoyed that part of his job. He loved giving others so much pleasure while he himself got to stay in control, just where he wanted to be. It was a perfect fit for him, and he enjoyed the new clients who always offered a unique challenge, like cracking a puzzle. Having two people helped as well, giving him even more of an audience to please and entertain.

In no time he would figure out what would make this man positively _writhe,_ and what would have his partner squirming with excitement. The idea excited Rafael in turn.

Minutes later, he had readied all the gear: a whip that would be painful, but not nearly so badly as the others, some handcuffs, a vibrator and lubricant, a cock ring, and a rope for later in the night, to try strangulation if the man was up for it. Then he headed to the "play room", setting the items up. He rather liked this room. It was a lot like a regular bedroom, but with hooks, shelves and other modifications to suit their purposes. The main difference was the lack of a window.

Just as he finished making a quick plan of how the night would go- with little forks in the road depending on the reaction he got- his clients arrived and Rafael was there to greet them.

"Hello there," he said, voice sincere and friendly. He never jumped right in with his clients, wanting to give them time to ease into their surroundings. He motioned the two to enter the dungeon. Inclining his head at his regular, he said, "Sam." Sam was tall and handsome, his eyes were an attractive blue. His hair was a gentle brown that made Rafael think of wood. Yet he carried himself with authority, reflecting his identity as a switch.

He reached a hand out to the other, shorter man. "And you must be George. I'm Rafael, one of the dominants here."

But George didn't return the gesture, because he wasn't looking at Rafael, nor was he looking at Sam. His eyes landed on the sex toys hanging on the wall, and shock was clear on his face. Voice wavering, he demanded, "Sam, what the hell is this?"

"Well," Sam said brightly, "I thought, you know, since you said you were into some things, we could… well, give this a try, you know? I've been here before and it's great."

Rafael watched the shock turn to fury on George's face, which made his heart sink. It was never a good sign for someone to get angry that way. He took a step forward, hoping to calm the man.

Before he could intervene, George said incredulously, "I told you I wasn't interested! Not in you, not in sex with you- let alone this! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want every man in our office, Sam! And what made you think I'd want this?" He gestured around the room. "Wishful thinking?"

"George, listen!" Sam said, setting an arm on George's shoulder, which George barely tolerated. "I just, I can tell when someone's into this stuff, and-"

"You know I want it?" George spat. "Now what does that sound like, Sam? It sounds exactly like what I work with every day-"

"What? Come on, you're being ridiculous. This isn't anything like those psychos! I'm just trying to give you a chance to be open about your sexuality!" Sam protested.

George turned away from Sam with a disgusted growl. Still facing away, George said, "I can't _believe_ you. And I don't know whether it's worse that you don't even know why this is wrong. I'm leaving, and I would appreciate if you did not try to talk to me again." He turned back towards Sam and Rafael, realizing he would have to walk past them to get to the door. "Excuse me."

"Wait," Rafael said, looking between the two. His brain worked double-time to put the pieces together, having only the conversation and reactions to go on. "George, are you telling me you aren't together, and you didn't consent to a sexual relationship with him?"

"Yes," George said shortly.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Rafael asked, "Sam, what do you have to say for yourself?" He was desperately hoping that Sam could somehow offer a better justification than what he'd said to George. He didn't want to think that someone who had been his client for so long could turn out to be… this.

"Say for myself? All I did was bring him here!" Sam protested.

"Under false pretenses! You told me that he had said he wanted to try BDSM with you, and that he was your boyfriend. Not only were you dishonest to me, you tried to trick your boyfriend into trying it! Do you not remember what S.S.C. means?" Rafael argued. He shook his head, rubbing his forehead in irritation. "Sam, leave now or I'll have security escort you. You've earned yourself a lifetime ban. And you can be assured I'll be giving your name to all the other pro doms in the area to make sure you get on their blacklists too. You've proven you're not safe to have in the community."

"You said we were-" George gritted his teeth, seeming to be unable to come up with a response.

"Fine! I'm gone!" Sam said, rolling his eyes. "But once I explain to Mistress Ali, I'll be welcomed back with open arms and you'll be gone!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Rafael said dryly. "Now leave."

And Sam did, with another vague threat of getting Rafael fired, and several swear words that Rafael rarely heard outside of a scene. Rafael was unfazed. His boss trusted him far above any regular.

Turning to George, wanting desperately to try to right the situation, he said, "Please, will you come talk to me? You don't have to do anything sexual at all. I just want to understand."

George looked down, his face reddening with embarrassment and anger. "There's nothing to say. You've got the whole picture."

"Okay," Rafael said gently. "But… I just want to say I'm sorry. I had no idea what was really happening. He told me you were together, that you were interested but nervous to try so he wanted to give you a neutral environment. Had I known, I never would have agreed."

George's expression softened. "I appreciate that," he said quietly. "I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought he was my friend. He told me he had a new bar for us to try. The outside… didn't look like any bar but it didn't look like it _couldn't_ be, either. I thought maybe it was a hole-in-the-wall sort of place." He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "He had been getting a bit… pushy for a while. About us dating or at least having a sexual relationship. But I didn't think…" He sighed heavily. "I haven't been that angry in a long time. But he just…"

"I understand why," Rafael told him. "That was… unforgivable." He frowned deeply.

After a moment of thinking over Rafael's words, perhaps won over by Rafael taking it so seriously, George seemed to come to a decision. "Yes, I'll talk to you."

"Not if you don't want to. I think you've been pressured enough tonight," Rafael said, unable to keep his anger in check. He felt betrayed himself, and didn't want to imagine how much worse it must have been for the man in front of him.

That put George at ease more than anything else this man had said so far. He gave a faint smile and said, "I'm okay, as long as you don't have any tricks up your sleeve yourself."

Laughing softly, Rafael shook his head and tugged lightly on his short sleeve. "Not enough room here for tricks."

"Well, that's good enough for me," George replied, walking towards Rafael. "Lead the way?"

"Sure," Rafael replied, guiding George to an office. It was shared by all the doms and dommes who worked here, when they needed to schedule appointments or talk to a client. It gave no indication that they were a BDSM dungeon; bookcases lined the walls, painted a dark blue color, and the plush carpet was a dark grey. A desk was in front of a book case, with soft, leather seats on both sides. It looked like it could be in any office building.

Rafael sat behind the desk and motioned George to sit across from him. "Water?"

"Yes, thank you," George said, looking rather nervous again.

After giving a water bottle to him, Rafael said, "That- what he did- isn't what BDSM is about. It's about trust. Sam violated that trust, and that is not okay. This is supposed to be a safe place." Rafael shook his head. "He tricked me, too. I should have known, and I am so sorry. His list looked so convincing-"

"List?" George interrupted.

"Yes," Rafael answered, pulling out the sheet from his pocket. "Things he said you are interested in, would never do…" He handed the list to George. The man had a right to see what Sam had claimed he enjoyed.

Swallowing thickly, George took out the list and shook his head in disbelief as he read it. "Whipping- no. Cross-dressing- I never tried that… Erotic asphyxiation?! No! Why would he-" Now George looked more upset than ever. "After- he knows I would be terrified-"

"George, I'm so sorry," Rafael said softly, nearly feeling sick with guilt. He'd been party to nearly tricking a man into trying something he hated, and had clearly had a bad experience with. He'd planned on trying strangulation later in the night. What if he had?

God, he thought, all the sorries in the world would never fix this.

Rubbing his forehead, he said, "If there is anything I can do to… to make this up to you, please let me know."

Voice surprisingly soft, George said, "No… There's no need." He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "He tricked us both. You couldn't have known any more than I could. I just wish I knew why."

Rafael hesitated for a long moment, looking upwards. "I don't know. I wish I did, too." He also wished he could punch Sam, but never seeing him again would have to suffice.

"I… I think I'm going to go," George said softly.

Rafael bit his lip, but nodded. "I understand. I want to say, again, that I'm very sorry for my part in this."

"No need… you barely had a part," George said, sighing and rising to his feet. Rafael could see the emotions on his face- betrayal and confusion.

"Even so." Rafael paused a moment. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay," George said with a sad smile.

Without another word, the man turned and left, leaving Rafael alone with his guilt, anger, and worry.

* * *

Although the exact situation had never happened to Rafael before, clients backing out was nothing new, and over the next week he tried to act as though that was all that had happened. He saw his regular clients as usual and spent his days at the tiny coffee shop he'd started with a few friends. They were still waiting for their big break, experimenting with different blends to find the best flavor. Though stressful, he found a strange sort of relief in the challenge. Rafael was a man who did best against overwhelming odds.

Exactly one week after the fiasco Sam had caused, Rafael was cleaning some gear he had used in his last session of the day, only to see a domme waving to get his attention. Behind her stood George, and Rafael tilted his head inquisitively.

"This man was looking for you," the woman, Ashley, said.

"Thank you," Rafael said. He beckoned George to follow him once again to his office.

George and Rafael found themselves in the same spot as the week before. George looked calmer, but still troubled, and Rafael was still concerned, but not as acutely.

"Welcome back," Rafael said with a wry smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure myself," George said quietly. "I just… haven't been able to stop thinking about this. Not just what Sam did but… what you guys do here, too."

Rafael nodded and thought that over. The man wasn't judging what they did- he had seen judgment far too often to miss it when it was there- but he did seem on edge. Taking in the man's facial expressions, he saw that George was clearly trying to ask a question, but was hesitating. Nodding, Rafael wordlessly encouraged George to say whatever it was.

"Can I ask you something? I… this thing you do." George rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm a psychiatrist, so in some way I understand why people do this. But it's something I think I understand only in clinical terms."

"So you want me to explain why people enjoy BDSM?" Rafael asked, voice neutral.

George nodded silently.

"Well," Rafael said. "As a dom, I like to feel in control of things. It's a chaotic world we live in, and this is a way I can leave behind that chaos for a scenario I create myself, getting back the control I lack the rest of the day. Submissives really feel the opposite. For them, their day requires too much control, and they enjoy a situation where they can relinquish it safely."

As he finished, he could tell that something he said resonated with George; he looked almost uncomfortable, yet intrigued, making it clear what was going on in his head.

Discovering a long-hidden desire to be a sexual submissive was confusing enough. Realizing that same desire so soon after having nearly been tricked into engaging in BDSM was infinitely harder. Rafael had had his suspicions when the man came in, but had thought them wrong after seeing him so upset. And most of all, he hadn't wanted to engage in a thought process so similar to the selfish person who had tried to trick him.

Would George want to explore? Or had his opinion of the scene already been irreparably tainted?

Rafael knew he had to make a choice on how to proceed. He could be direct, he could allow George to say it himself, or he could steer the conversation to its coda. No matter what he chose, it would have to be done delicately; every word would have to be chosen taking into account the earlier breach of trust.

Lightly biting his own tongue for a moment, Rafael finally decided on his path; describing the submission in detail. It was guaranteed to get some kind of result, even if not the one he'd like most. What Rafael wanted didn't matter tonight. "It's not just the physical sensations, though they do play a large role. But there are submissives who don't like being hurt at all- just being humiliated or ordered around. While they're in a scene, they don't have to worry about anything except for what their dominant tells them."

Rafael, like other dominants, was good at reading people. It was a necessity for being good at his job. The one expression he could find easiest was pleasure, and after that was desire. He knew it when he saw it, and in that moment he could see those little flashes of longing in the other's eyes. Restraint was another thing Rafael was familiar with, and he could see that too; saw the man trying to hide it. Rafael's guess was that, as a psychiatrist, holding back was something George had to do so often that he didn't remember how _not_ to. And that was just the sort of situation that would make a man ache to submit.

Rafael was quiet now, knowing that whatever happened next had to be initiated by George. Because, he thought bitterly, unlike Sam, he wouldn't try to force or trick George into any situation.

Only the sound of breathing broke the silence that had fallen. Rafael leaned back in his chair, hoping the casual gesture would make the other feel more comfortable.

George looked at his feet. Voice soft, barely audible, he said, "I've tried some things. Handcuffs, rough sex."

Nodding, Rafael prodded, "And?"

Somehow his voice got even quieter. Rafael strained to hear. "I liked them. And I think, now, that I know why. And…"

"And?" Rafael's voice, too, hushed as he realized that he felt truly eager to hear. He hoped for one particular answer- far more than he should, at this stage. It felt different than other new clients. Perhaps because he had already taken much more of a guiding role than he ever had; he felt invested in this. In _George_.

George continued to look downwards. It was strange how suddenly self-conscious and shy the man seemed. Just earlier tonight he had seemed so very confident, even after what Sam had done. Rafael could tell that George's thoughts were racing, reconciling a dozen different parts of himself. Rafael waited, hoping George would manage to fit those pieces of himself together without becoming afraid and giving up.

"I'm curious," George said, impressing Rafael. It wasn't easy to admit his interest in such a delicate way.

"Understandable," Rafael replied, not encouraging or discouraging in tone. He had to let George come to a conclusion on his own. "BDSM is a very… unique practice."

"Yes," George agreed. "It is." He cleared his throat, and then went quiet, carefully rehearsing his next sentence in his head before speaking it aloud.

And then, finally: "When a submissive comes here, do they… submit _completely_?"

"Are you asking if submissives have a choice in what is done? The answer is yes, of course. That's why we have these lists- even if yours was filled out wrongly." Rafael gave an apologetic grimace. "They can list as many things as they feel like; what they don't wish to happen, or want more than anything to happen. They can choose the pace, and they can stop any time they wish. Even if I am being paid to dominate, the submissive remains in charge of what happens, unless of course they desire for me to pick a course of action."

George swallowed. "So if I were to want help… exploring, but I wanted to take things slow." Rafael waited for the statement to turn to a question. "Could you do that?"

"Yes," Rafael said a heartbeat later. "I can do as much or as little as you like. Would you like to try?" He felt almost embarrassed at the poorly-hidden eagerness.

George was seemingly oblivious, however. He truly thought the question over, which Rafael appreciated. Making a rush decision would not end well. When George finally answered, "yes," Rafael knew it was a decision he had made carefully, and on his own.

"Would you like to make an appointment for a later date, or would you like to try tonight? I have time," Rafael asked, trying to reel in his excitement. This was about the client's satisfaction, not his own. The problem was that as a dominant, he was rather used to the opposite, making sure his subs knew they were beneath him. But this was different.

Letting out a deep breath, George said, "tonight, I think, if you can. Otherwise… I might scare myself away." He laughed humorlessly.

"I don't think you'd be scaring _yourself_ off, really," Rafael mused. "But yes, we absolutely can tonight. First things first- I have some paperwork for you. Safety notices, agreements, and your own kink list. Feel free to just write what you want for tonight- as you develop a better sense of what you like and don't like, we can make a more regular list."

"Okay," George said, reaching for one of the pens on the desk. He read through the papers as opposed to skimming them, yet another action that Rafael appreciated. He took his time on the list, but eventually had indicated a small number of things he knew he liked, a slightly larger amount of things he would be willing to try, and a large list of things he was not at all interested in.

As George filled out the forms, Rafael said, "I want to make one thing clear, before we start, so that you don't have any impossible expectations. I will be having sexual contact with you, in that I will touch you, and use sex toys on you. But… no more than that. We won't be having sex, even oral. And my clothes will stay on the entire time."

After looking up, George nodded his acceptance. "I wondered. But I figured, if this were…" He waved his arms. "If this were paying for sex, I don't think you would be as structured."

"Exactly," Rafael said evenly. "We do create a sexual experience for our clients, but without having sex with them."

"I understand," George promised. He slid his completed list over to Rafael.

Taking the paper and glancing over it, Rafael said, "Now, there's just one more thing. I need to know if there's anything here that isn't a kink that I should avoid. For example, when you said you hated being choked, it seemed like there was an unpleasant experience that you had. Is there anything else that was a part of that experience besides choking?"

George gave another wry laugh. "Yes, but I doubt you'd ever do it. I don't imagine there's any activity that would involve my head being bashed against a wall."

Rafael startled, and took a moment to find his words. "Were you-" he began worriedly. If George had ever been sexually assaulted, Rafael would have to tread even lighter than he'd thought.

"No," George said, sensing what he was about to be asked. "I am an FBI agent as well as a psychiatrist. A serial killer attacked me in interrogation. He choked me, as well as…" He gestured to the back of his head. "The attack was not of a sexual nature, but it did leave me rather uncomfortable with the idea of being choked, to say the least."

Rafael hadn't thought it was possible for him to loathe Sam Bradley any more, until George said those words. Composing himself, he said, "Well, I'll make sure choking is never included in our scenes, then."

"Good," George said, voice wavering.

After giving George a minute to collect himself, Rafael asked, "Are you ready? Or would you like more time?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," George said, standing. He waited for Rafael to do the same, and then walked behind him, allowing Rafael to lead the way.

Rafael led them to a room that had been used that night, but had been cleaned, and quickly took the equipment off the walls. George looked nervous eying a whip, but visibly relaxed on seeing Rafael discard it.

"So," Rafael said, drawing the word out. "Whenever you feel comfortable, strip down and sit on the bed." He was used to giving orders, and despite his efforts to be polite he only managed something in between the two.

George blushed lightly, but reached down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Rafael decided to look away- even though he would eventually see George naked regardless, there was an intimacy in undressing that he could sense the other man wasn't ready to share with him. As he waited, Rafael set an alarm on his phone to count down the hour and a half they had for this session. Rafael was determined that George wouldn't pay for this first session. Sam hadn't yet requested a refund for the last week, but even if he did, Rafael wouldn't make George give him the money.

Soon George cleared his throat, and Rafael smiled to himself before turning around, businesslike again. He stepped closer, trying to decide what to do, where to start. Looking down at the man, he found a rather obvious way to begin.

"May I touch you?" he asked, leaning forward to make it clear exactly what he meant. It was so strange, moving this way. He was one of the top dominants in the city; he wasn't used to treating a client so gently, so much like a partner. He was paid to order people around. But he knew this was worth it.

After taking in a deep breath, George replied, "Yes."

Rafael slid his hand down, gently taking George's soft cock into his hand. Immediately George shivered, goosebumps breaking out over his skin and a soft moan slipping past his lips. "O-Oh…" He squirmed, parting his legs slightly to give Rafael better access. Rafael started gently teasing George, and it didn't take very long for George to become completely erect- as Rafael had suspected, the man was quite receptive.

"Tell me how you feel," Rafael instructed. A mild command, but one that would give George a taste of the submissive role.

"Really… really good," George whispered, closing his eyes.

Rafael set his hand under George's chin, tilting it upwards. "Look at me when we're talking," he ordered. "And be more specific. Good how, hmm?" He stroked the underside of George's cock with one finger.

That earned another shiver, and a deeper moan. "I-I feel… warm and… t-turned on…"

"Yeah?" Rafael asked. "Do you want more?"

"Yes. Please," George answered, breathing heavily.

"Hmm," Rafael hummed lightly, trying to decide how to proceed. He then decided on something that would let George choose how to proceed, while still easing him into the submissive role. "Well, here's the rule for tonight. I'll do whatever you ask, but you have to ask for it aloud. No hoping I just pick something you're too shy to ask for. After all, this is about discovering yourself."

Rafael watched the possibilities race through George's mind, and waited patiently until he heard a soft, "can, can we try the- that one- edging?"

A very good choice, Rafael thought; it would let him feel all the pleasure of BDSM without any outright pain. Being denied a release would cause discomfort _bordering_ on pain, but no more than that.

"That sounds perfect," he said, resisting the temptation to call George _pet_ or stroke his hair. He found a vibrator and lube in a supply closet the room had, as well as a disposable pair of gloves, and settled on the bed in front of George. Nudging the new sub's knees, he commanded, in a far firmer voice, "spread your legs for me." It was the first time he gave him the kind of order he was _used_ to, instead of making it a question or a gentle instruction. And George complied without hesitation, even though his blush turned deeper, allowing Rafael to settle between his legs. Rafael teased George's thighs, enjoying the chance to explore the form beneath him instead of jumping right in as he often did.

Holding up the vibrator, he teasingly asked, "Do you want this inside you?"

"Yes," George breathed, looking at the toy eagerly. "Please."

Rafael nodded and slicked up one gloved finger, lightly rubbing it against George's entrance. With his other hand, he stroked George's chest, slowly finding his way to one nipple, hardened from arousal, and worked it between two fingers.

George let out a tiny sound, something between a moan and a sigh. He closed his eyes and grasped the bedsheets, opening his legs wider. "Please. Please, I want- want it-"

"Just a moment," Rafael promised, finally inserting his finger instead of teasing him. Immediately he felt George's muscles clenching around it, and he smirked to himself even as he instructed, "relax." Once George had complied- or tried his best to- he added another finger. Letting out another pleading noise, George restlessly rocked his hips. Rafael decided to speed up, knowing that later he would more than make up for this.

Rafael gripped the vibrator in his free hand as he quickly worked to prepare George. It was a nice size- large, but not uncomfortably, and it had a nice variety of settings. He planned to use that to his advantage.

Finally, he withdrew his fingers and eased the vibrator inside, removing the gloves. "Tell me what you want."

"T-Turn it on. Please," George replied, breathing heavily. Looking at him, Rafael happily noted the obvious arousal; George's pupils were slightly dilated, and the desire was clear on his face.

"Like this?" Rafael teased, turning the toy onto its lowest setting.

"No… higher…" George bit his lip.

Pointedly, Rafael moved it up one setting. George finally let out a whine, arching his back. "Please! More, need it higher, please!"

Rafael laughed softly and obliged, increasing the power to the second-highest level. He watched George squirm, squeezing the sheets in his hands and letting his eyes drift closed. A needy moan slipped past his lips.

Rafael returned his attention to George's chest, roughly working George's left nipple between his fingers. With his other hand he palmed George's balls, testing their weight in his hand.

"Ohh…" George gasped. "Th-that's good…"

Smirking, Rafael turned the vibrator to its most powerful setting and waited. He watched George's face, savoring each groan he drew from the man below him, the shudders running through him, and the way he rocked his hips.

A minute after Rafael started teasing the underside of George's cock, he sensed that he was getting close. He kept pushing, until George gave a low groan and started tightening his muscles. And then, just when he hit the edge, Rafael stopped touching George and turned the vibrator to its lowest setting.

George let out another whine, this one protesting. "P-Please, I-I need-"

"This," Rafael interrupted, grinning at him. "This is what you need." He lazily stroked George's thigh, slowly moving to his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb.

"Oh god," George groaned, tilting his hips. "Please!"

Rafael glanced at the alarm he'd set on his phone. They still had forty-five minutes. One more time, he decided, he would bring the man to the edge, only to deny him.

Smirking again, he looked down at George, shook his head, and said, "Not for a while, pet." Then he sucked in a breath, realizing what he'd just said.

But after a moment it was clear that George didn't mind; it only made him blush deeper. "Please, please let me come," he begged instead.

Rafael hesitated, finding himself truly tempted to give in. The man made quite a sight, with his desperation as clear as it was. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether to oblige George's request, but decided to stick to his plan; he was going to push the sub to his limit. He returned the vibrator to its highest level again, playing as though he was going to let George come.

But as soon as George neared his peak again, he repeated what he had done, depriving him of stimulation at the last second and leaving him wanting.

George let out a desperate groan, spreading his legs as wide as he could get them. "Please, more, please!"

Rafael silently turned the vibrator up one setting, not giving any clue whether he was agreeing or not. He saw George looking both eager and nervous, and smirked as he imagined the sensations the other was feeling. There would be pleasure and an overwhelming need for release, almost bordering on pain after the repeated denial.

At that moment Rafael saw how well George was adjusting to the submissive role. He wasn't there yet, of course- not after just one session- but he was taking all of what Rafael gave, and was enjoying it at that. Rafael felt confident that with more sessions, he would be a great sub. And Rafael was eager to guide him there.

Looking down at George, Rafael decided that he would be faster this time. He turned the vibrator all the way up and took George's cock in one hand, stroking it quickly and roughly. George slumped against the bed, a vulnerable gesture that had excitement flaring inside Rafael even though he knew it wouldn't lead anywhere tonight. He rubbed his thumb over the head of George's cock, teasing the slit and earning a mewl from George.

Looking George in the eye, he purred, "Come for me."

That was all it took for George to tip over the edge. Rafael kept up the touch as George came hard with a yell and shudder. He drank in George's sounds, the pure bliss on his face. That was something he'd like to see much more… along with several other expressions.

Rafael gave him a few minutes to calm down and catch his breath. He focused on George's face, watching him turn from ecstatic to calm and then curious.

Answering a silent question, Rafael said, "that's all for tonight, I think." He didn't want to overwhelm him. Although the physical activity hadn't been overly stressful, emotionally he had been pushed to the limit before their session even started. Admitting those kinds of desires for the first time was a big step, and Rafael wanted to let him regroup before the stress accumulated and overwhelmed him.

"Now, if you can get dressed and come with me," Rafael said, handing George's clothes to him.

George blinked and then shook his head to clear it. "Yes, of course," he said, grabbing his boxers and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to put them on.

Rafael caught an edge of disappointment in the man's voice and smiled at him. "The end of a session is always the hardest part. It's a bit of a shock," he said. "But there are ways to make it go a bit easier."

Once George was ready, they walked to the same office as earlier. Rafael turned on the Keurig machine he had on his desk and used it to make a small cup of hot chocolate for George. "Here," he said. "Drink this."

George obeyed, but Rafael could sense his confusion. "It's important to decompress like this after doing BDSM," he explained. "It's important to talk things over and eat or drink something to boost your energy. Otherwise subs can get what's called sub drop, which feels a bit like the flu, or have an adrenaline crash. Obviously we don't want that."

Nodding, George took a sip of the hot chocolate and said, "I… I liked this, though I wish we could have gone farther."

The admission made Rafael smile. "I wish we could have too, but I think it might have been a bit too much for your first time. We have plenty of time to go further."

"We do," George agreed, giving his own smile. It was a bit shy, but genuine. "I do want to try more. But…" Doubt crept in. "Does that mean…?"

Rafael shook his head without hesitation. "No, George. Believe me. That doesn't mean Sam was in any way justified. He still lied and tried to trick you."

Looking relieved, George said, "That's true. I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I worry that I overreacted."

"You didn't," Rafael assured him. "You had every right to be angry at that. He deserved worse, if anything."

George nodded and took another sip of his drink. "Yes, you're right." He inhaled slowly and then asked, "so… can I make another appointment?"

"Of course," Rafael said. "But first, I want to say… I think you're going to be a great sub. You really seemed to do well with what I had you do."

"Thank you," George said, blushing lightly. He looked around the room. "It felt nice. Different. I can see how- how it would help people deal with stress."

"Good." Rafael reached out and gently squeezed George's shoulder. "That's what I was hoping."

It really had been. Now that he had the confirmation from George that he had enjoyed tonight, he was already beginning to plan out their next session. He thought he might get more physical next time and be less gentle than he had been, though not at his most aggressive yet.

He had to work to control his excitement. As he looked away from George, pretending to be checking his calendar, he realized how much his new client was consuming him. Rafael had had favorite clients before, but never before had one enthralled him so quickly.

Which, Rafael realized, meant that this was new territory for the both of them.


End file.
